1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pop-up bubbler assembly for dispensing water. More particularly, the invention relates to a water dispensing assembly for a drinking fountain wherein a bubbler head rises upward out of a housing to dispense an arc of clean drinking water when activated. The bubbler head then drops back down into the housing after water flow stops such that the dispensing nozzle is covered when not in use. It is further contemplated the pop-up bubbler assembly could be used to dispense water into bathtubs and sinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regrettably, while drinking fountains provide desirable refreshment, the potential for contamination is great. Contaminants may easily settle on the bubbler head through which water is emitted and be passed to an individual during use. Suffice to say that some level of protection from contamination is highly desirable.
The traditional mechanics of a drinking fountain are simple, well known, and well understood. A drinking fountain produces a controlled delivery of fluid upon activation by an individual in need of liquid refreshment. Activation is achieved through a turn valve, lever valve, or pushbutton valve connected to a drinkable water supply. When activated, water is emitted from a bubbler head fixedly mounted to a drain bowl or basin until the valve is released. The water is projected in a parabolic stream from the bubbler head to the bowl allowing the individual to drink from the emitted stream. Any excess water is received in the bowl and encouraged by the shape of the bowl to enter a drainage system. Most drinking fountains are not cleaned on a regular basis leaving the movement of the water as the only force fighting contamination.
Contamination of drinking fountains may occur in any number of ways. For one, airborne pathogens common in nearly every environment may land on the drinking fountain. In other instances the environment itself contributes undesirable contaminants. This can be seen where a fountain is near construction that might emit harmful debris. Similarly, outdoor fountains located adjacent any form of maintained park land, golf course, lawn or garden are subject to exposure to chemicals and unclean water sources used in the greens keeping.
It has been found that contamination of drinking fountains may be limited through the implementation of movable drinking fountain components. While this does not eliminate all contaminants, the protective effects of movable drinking fountain components can be highly desirable. One approach has been use of a vertically movable water delivery part for presentation of the outpouring water suitably high and convenient to be taken in the mouth. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,033 to Dunphy. The water delivery part descends to a lower position to have a place of occupancy in a portion of the fountain in which water is trapped. The delivery portion is thereby always rinsed prior to use.
A similar concept is seen in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0023370 to Hong. A pop-up protective cover or cap for preventing bubbler head contact with undesired contaminants is disclosed. The cover normally encloses the bubbler head, but when the water supply is turned on the cover hydraulically rises up to an elevated position allowing for projection of a water stream.
The previous uses of movable bubbler heads or components thereof to limit contamination suffer from several disadvantages. First, those fountains in which the bubbler head is recessed within a pool of water are subject to the contaminants within the water. The bubbler heads on these fountains are continuously subjected to any contaminants within the water supply or provided by the environment. This results in an increase in the likelihood that the contaminants will be passed along to a fountain user or otherwise adversely affect the function of the fountain. Second, those fountains employing movable covers are limited in that their bubbler heads are fixed in a single position. It would be an advantage to have the ability to reposition the bubbler head depending on its use (e.g., depending on height of the user, strength of water pressure, or shape of the drain bowl). Further, a movable cover may retain contaminants underneath it to which the bubbler head is continuously exposed when in an unused position. Ideally, a drinking fountain with the least chance for contamination is most preferred. While the previous attempts for preventing contamination of drinking fountains claim to eliminate contamination, they are limited in the protection provided.
A need, therefore, exists for a pop-up bubbler for a drinking fountain, wherein the bubbler head rises from a housing. The present invention provides such a pop-up bubbler while providing liquid refreshment without contamination.